Dyskusja użytkownika:Nanaki
Witaj Witaj na League of Legends Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Galio. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- DarekMusielak (dyskusja) 04:08, lip 29, 2012 Kilka pomysłów Hej, mam kilka pomysłów co do polskiej wersji league of legends wiki. Jak jesteś zainteresowany to odezwij się na gg: 3750123. DarekMusielak 19:08, lip 29, 2012 między Wiki Linki Cześć, przepraszam ten post musiałem użyć Google do przetłumaczenia. Zmieniłem między wiki linki zawierać tylko imiona bohaterów. Angielski i francuski strony wiki przeszły tę zmianę. To sprawi, że łatwiej. --[[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)']] (talk) 01:41, paź 7, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, if you set your bot to simplify the links then I will let it make the changes. But let me know if you need me to keep going. --[[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)']] (talk) 01:46, paź 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Grafika Dzięki za info. a tak w ogóle na jakim serwie grasz? Zdjęcia w szablonie umiejętności Jak dodać zdjęcia do szablonu umiejętności , zawsze jak chcem dodać to 64px ? Edycje i poprawki Najmocniej dziękuję za wszelkie poprawianie moich błędów. Mam nadzieję, że edytując tę wikipedię pomagam, a nie na odwrót. Zachęcam do rozmowy. GG: 4302900 ILuxie (dyskusja) 03:24, sty 26, 2013 (UTC) Kolor Jak dodać kolor do szablonów.Tak jak na angielskiej wiki.Sebi1255 (dyskusja) 20:07, sty 26, 2013 (UTC)Sebi1255 Witaj Witaj, Nie dawno dołączyłem do tej wiki. Mam nadzieję że dobrze będzie się nam współpracowało. Pozdrawiam :) Edycja Dzięki za poprawienie moich wpisów. Byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś mi powiedział co robię nie tak, abym już tych błędów nie robił No ja ze skinami robię właśnie tak jak powiedziałeś, znaczy no wcześniej robiłem upload, ale już wiem co to są te pliki współdzielone i jak one działają. Dzięki za info, postaram się robić mniej błędów :). no nic pozostaje mi nic więcej jak pisać kolejnych bohaterów :D XMarian (dyskusja) 17:49, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Pomoc Witam, potrzebna by była pomoc z twojej strony. Mam mały problem przy LeBlanc, a mianowicie nie wiem jak ustawić opcje przy ostatniej umiejętności, tak aby wyglądało identycznie jak na angielskiej wiki. Mam nadzieję, że domyślisz się o co mi chodzi :D z góry dzięki za pomoc :) XMarian (dyskusja) 19:11, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Pomoc Wielkie dzięki za pomoc. Jak będę miał kolejne problemy, to znowu się do Ciebie zgłoszę :D XMarian (dyskusja) 19:16, mar 26, 2013 (UTC) Zasady i początki Witam. Jestem tu nowy i chciałbym zacząć od jutra zacząć edytować Wiki. Więc mam kilka pytań: #Czy mam opierać się o angielskie artykuły (w sensie tłumaczenie) czy sam mam układać zdania? #Czy jest możliwość "zajęcia" artykułu na jakiś czas i spokojną edycję bez konfliktów z innymi użytkownikami? Mam spore doświadczenie w edycji (m. in. w Bleach Wiki), więc proszę się nie martwić o ewentualne błędy. Tragopilus (dyskusja) 22:26, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Nowa meta-strona Witam, przydałaby się meta strona na przedmioty w grze, ponieważ wszyscy bohaterowie zostali już opisani. Albo wyjaśnisz mi jak mniej więcej taka stronę zrobić, to sam bym się tym zajął :). Pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 12:59, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: infoboks Pogrubienie i kolor niech zostaną. Dzięki za pomoc. XMarian (dyskusja) 14:38, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Szablon:Przepis Siemanero, jest mały problem z tym szablonem, napisy na siebie nachodzą i przez co jest on nieczytelny. Byłbym (nie tylko ja, ale wszyscy przeglądający wikie) wdzięczny za naprawienie tego szablonu. Sam bym się za to zabrał, ale nie znam się na tym. Wystarczy, że uzupełniam wikię danymi :d Pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 10:22, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) Lista Przedmiotów Nie wiem co się stało, ale zniknęły ikony nie których przedmiotów. (zastąpiło je czerwony 32px). Nie jestem pewny czy to ja zepsułem czy tak samo z siebie się zepsuło. Byłbym wdzięczny jakbyś rzucił na to okiem. Pozdrawiam i z góry dziękuję XMarian (dyskusja) 14:53, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) Drobna pomoc witam, jest problem przy , zwiksowały się ceny sztyletów. ale już przy już takich wisków nie ma. Mam nadzieję, że uda ci się to naprawić. niezarejestrowani użytkownicy. Witaj, nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale co raz więcej trolli się pojawia na naszej wiki. Proponowałbym, aby tylko zarejestrowani użytkownicy mogli tworzyć/edytować zawartości stron. Zastanów się nad tym, przyniesie nam to trochę mnie szkód. XMarian (dyskusja) 16:33, kwi 28, 2013 (UTC) re:Re: niezarejestrowani użytkownicy. Uprawnienia o których wspomniałeś na pewno ułatwiło mi usuwanie wandalizmu, więc byłbym wdzięczny za przekazanie mi owych uprawnień. pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 12:45, kwi 29, 2013 (UTC) Plik dźwiękowy Witam mam sprawę. Jest jakiś sposób, aby na Wiki umieścić cytat? W sensie wpisać kod, czy kombinować w plikach? (chodzi o ten, który pojawia się po wygranie rundy na Howling Abyss) Tragolipus (dyskusja) 13:39, maj 8, 2013 (UTC) Pliki dźwiekowe Jako iż jesteś Administratorem to na Ciebie spada odpowiedzialność napisania e-maila do polskiego studia dubbingującego bohaterów League of Legends, aby udostępnili nam pliki/ścieżki dźwiękowe z kwestiami każdej postaci. Zależy mi na tym, ponieważ przy udało mi się to ogarnąć, ale jeszcze potrzeba wypowiedzi, które wypowiada podczas rozgrywki. Mam nadzieję, że to się uda :). (chaotycznie pisane, bo robiłem kilka podejść xD) XMarian (dyskusja) 16:36, cze 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Pliki dźwiekowe skoro to nie wyczyn, to w każdej wolnej chwili zajmę się wyciąganiem plików, bo przekonwertowanie to chwila moment :). Za polską WIKI!!! :D XMarian (dyskusja) 17:49, cze 3, 2013 (UTC) szablon Ai siema, yy jest problem, bo chciałem ukraść z angielskiej wiki szablon na miniaturę obrazka umiejętności bohaterów i coś mi nie wyszło. czy mógłbyś rzucić okiem na ten szablon, albo napisać nowy, bo ich szablon może nie działać na naszej wiki, ponieważ mamy polskie nazwy umiejętności ;/ napraw plax XMarian (dyskusja) 14:15, cze 5, 2013 (UTC) :d Re: Re: szablon Ai jej \o/ ależ ty mądry :D a można wiedzieć kiedy zrobisz taką wersję z ikonkami? ^^ szczęśliwy XMarian (dyskusja) 14:29, cze 5, 2013 (UTC) zmiana nazwy plikow. no strzele cię zaraz. pozmieniałes mi wszystkie nazwy plikow, i teraz musze zmieniac je w mojej edycji, bo ciagle pracuje nad aatroxem.... :( XMarian (dyskusja) 20:27, cze 7, 2013 (UTC) okej, rozumiem. czasami zacznę robić edycję na wiki i w międzyczasie zagram sobie kilka rundek na LoLu i dlatego jest taka różnica czasowa. :d XMarian (dyskusja) 20:33, cze 7, 2013 (UTC) Bot na buty. Siema. Trzeba ustawić bota na wszystkiego strony z butami (i przepisami na buty), gdyż riot zmniejszył cenę wszystkich butów o 25 sztuk złota. Dzięki :D XMarian (dyskusja) 13:49, cze 11, 2013 (UTC) Prawa Siema, chciałem się spytać, czy byłaby możliwość nadania dodatkowych praw do mojego konta (np.: banowanie, usuwanie stron). Ostatnio (5-07-2013r.) trawił się strasznie upierdliwy wandal i nie miałem jak go ukarać i tylko cierpliwie anulowałem jego edycje. z poważaniem XMarian (dyskusja) 15:29, lip 5, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Sorry, że się wtrącam, ale też bym chciał otrzymać prawa przynajmniej szybkiego cofania edycji, gdyby taka była możliwość. Czasami ręce mi opadają widząc "ich" Tragolipus 17:44, lip 5, 2013 (UTC) rozmówki Siema, jak tak patrzę, to ty jesteś mało doświadczonym graczem lola (stwierdzam po ilości posiadanych postaci), lecz doświadczonym edytorem wiki. Fajne by było gdybym mógł poznać Ciebie bliżej (bo nie ogarniam tego admina do końca) i mi trochę tego i owego wyjaśnił. jak zwykle w dobrym humorze XMarian (dyskusja) 18:36, lip 7, 2013 (UTC) re: rozmówki No ja już w lola gram równo dwa lata, ale dużo nie osiągnąłem. Sam może nie gram najlepiej, ale mam jakiś w sobie magnes do przyciągania do siebie słabszych graczy, z którymi meczu nie jestem wstanie wygrać. A moja przygoda z polską LoL wikią zaczęło się od kilku odwiedzin. Zobaczyłem, że nic nie ma to poszedłem dalej. Po kilku tygodniach znowu na nią wszedłem, z nadzieją, że coś się zmieniło, lecz zawiodłem się. Po jakimś czasie sam postanowiłem wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i edytować artykuły. I o to jestem: jednym z najbardziej aktywnych użytkowników oraz administratorem zaniedbanej wikii (a skromny to przede wszystkim jestem xD). Mam nadzieję, że dalej będzie nam tak dobrze współpracowało oraz, że lepiej poznam Ciebie jako normalnego człowieka, a nie czarodzieja skryptami i innymi bajerami Nanakiego :D Pozdrawiam już jako Mariusz, a nie jako XMarian (dyskusja) 18:49, lip 9, 2013 (UTC) :ja złapałem tego bakcyla przez te punkty, które są tutaj do zdobycia. Zmotywowałem się, że chce być na 1. miejscu, a żeby to wykonać musiałem robić dużo edycji. I udało się. :) XMarian (dyskusja) 10:00, lip 14, 2013 (UTC) Item recipes Hi there! It's been a while. I just wanted to let you know that I absolutely love the template you are using for your item recipes. I was doing a thorough update on the French Wiki's item pages and creating missing inter-wiki links, and I saw your template. It's awesome and I hope you don't mind, but I have started to use it on the FR Wiki. All the best --[[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)']] (talk) 01:38, sie 6, 2013 (UTC) Janna Pogodynka a więc (zdania nie zaczyna się od "a więc", drogi Nanaki, jest mega problem, iż RIOT gdzieś skrył pliki z dźwiękami do janny pogodynki i udało mi się znaleść tylko te podstawowe. Czy byś był chętny pomóc mi? XMarian (dyskusja) 14:15, wrz 20, 2013 (UTC)